Best Move Ever Made
by greys4lyf
Summary: Meredith Grey is 12 years old and has moved to New York leaving her best friend Christina. but she meets someone her first day there, that might make everything better and worth moving for. now with Derek and Mark.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story I have written about Grey's. It has some of the characters in it. But they are younger. They are all the same age. If you are confused send me a message and will try and help you out. Also tell me if I should continue it. School has now started and it is not easy for me to write all the time now. Reviews encourage me to keep writing the story so if they stop I basically go dead with the writing.

Meredith Grey is 12 years old and has an absent mother. Her mother is never home, and makes her feel like she isn't good enough. There is only one person that really knows her and now she is moving all the way across the country. She has to move to New York, leaving the only place she knows, the place she called home for 12 years. Meredith didn't even get a say, her mother just came home saying that she got a good job offer in New York and that she was taking it.

Now Meredith Grey is sitting on a plane, on her way to a new home. She is listing to her Ipod while her mom is doing some paperwork. She is almost there, and school is starting in about a week and has to get ready for that. She hopes she will make a couple of friends before school starts. She knows she is moving into a neighborhood near the middle school she will be going to this year, for 6th grade.

Immediately when Meredith got in the rental car, she took out her cell phone so she could send a text message to Christina (her best friend).

'Hey Chris, just landed.'

'Awesome, so what's it like? I hear that New York is cool'

'I don't know, I just got here. I'm in the car with my mom'

'Oh well go on AIM when you get all situated'

'Ok, will do. But I here that there is a basketball court in the neighborhood so I might go there for a little bit. Well I got to go just got to the house.'

Meredith went inside and saw that everything was all set up. So she ran up to her room and threw on some basketball shorts and a bright blue tank top from Pac Sun. She grabbed her basketball and put it in her bag, along with her cell phone and basketball shoes. She runs downstairs and gets her watter bottle quickly tossing it in the bag.

"Mom I'm going to the basketball court down the street." She yells to her mother from the front door.

"Fine, I have to go to the hospital and tell them that I got here. I also have to sign and go over the contract so I'll be home late." Ellis yells from her study.

"Yeah, you always have something to do with work, never me." Meredith mutters under her breath in a sad voice.

Meredith plays basketball because it gives her time to think. Basketball helps her clear her head, and not think about her mother.

When she gets to the court she sees two boys that look her age and one of them immediately catches her eye. 'God he is hot, and his perfect abs. My god would you look at that hair, it's perfect.' She thinks. She quickly changes into her basketball shoes and starts shooting around.

"Damn Derek, would you look at her, she is hot!" One of the boys hissed to his friend.

"Mark, shut the hell up. I haven't seen her before, I think she is new. Just stay here." Derek snaps at Mark. Yeah he did think she was really cute, Derek just didn't like how Mark thought every girl was hot. This is the first girl he really noticed and didn't want Mark to ruin it.

"Ohh, I think someone has a crush, about time man." Mark grins. Derek tosses the ball over to Mark and jogs over to Meredith.

"Hey…umm I don't think I've seen you before, are you new here?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah, uh I just moved here from…umm Seattle." Meredith replies to the boy that caught her eye.

"Oh, well I'm Derek. I'm going into 6th grade at the school right near here." He hears a whistle and looks over and sees mark pointing at himself. "And that's Mark, he's an ass."

Meredith giggles, that makes Derek chuckle and smile. Meredith feels like she is going weak in the knees with the smile.

"I'm, Meredith. And well I'm going into sixth grade also, so at least I will know someone, and now I'm starting to ramble."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute." Derek says causing Meredith to blush.

"Well than you are the first one. My best friend thinks it's annoying," she giggles out. "Well I got to go, I'll see you around soon I guess, because I'm pretty sure you must live in the neighborhood."

"Ahah, yeah I do. But I got one more question. Do you have an AIM? Sorry if that was a little blunt."

"Don't worry about it, and yeah I do." runs over to her bag and grabs a pen out, and quickly putting her aim 'bballmer7' down on his arm. She almost feels like an electric shock went through her when she touched his arm. He quickly takes the pen from her and writes his aim 'nybball23' on her arm. "I'm on all the time" Meredith said.

"Ok, I'll be on tonight."

"Ok talk to you tonight. Bye."

"Bye"

All the way home Meredith was thinking about her conversation with Derek, and thinking that maybe moving wasn't such a bad thing after all. When she got home she immediately went on AIM to tell her about what happened.

Ok so I'm not so sure if this is good or not. Tell me if you think I should continue writing it. And to remind you, I'm only 13 so my writing is not great.

Please REVIEW! They make my day and that's the only way I will know to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me what you think please. Tell me to continue, if you want me to do something in it, I will try and work it in if I like it. I'm willing to. Grey's Anatomy is my Passion, along with basketball (that's why they play basketball, lol)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after talking to Christina, Meredith saw Derek sign onto AIM. She really wanted to talk to him and find out more about him, she also just wanted to talk to him because in the very few minutes that she did talk to him was the happiest moment she has had since she found out she was moving.

_Nybball23: hey Meredith! How are ya?_

_Bballmer7: hey I'm good. I was talking to my best friend for a little while after I got back. How about you?_

_Nybball23: nothing just trying to avoid my sisters right now. Lol. Oh, Mark is still here also._

_Bballmer7: why are you trying to avoid them? And what is he still doing there?_

_Nybball23: because he told them something and now they are trying to embarrass me. We've been best friends since we were 3 years old, it's like he lives here most of the time. _

_Bballmer7: oh… what did he tell them? And yeah I know what you mean that's how I was with my best friend, I was always at her house because my mom was too busy with work to care about me._

_Nybball23: oh Mer I'm so sorry. ___

_Bballmer7: don't worry about it. and you are avoiding my question. What did Mark tell them?_

_Nybball23: umm, nothing don't worry about it. so what street do you live on?_

_Bballmer7: Newberry Street._

_Nybball23: No you don't. You're kidding me right?_

_Bballmer7: No, I'm not. Why do you live on this street also?_

_Nybball23: yeah, I live in the end house with the pool in the backyard._

_Bballmer7: we should hang out tomorrow then. I'll come over your house, say around 9? Well I have to go, see you tomorrow._

_Nybball23: alright see you tomorrow. Have a good night._

_Bballmer7: yeah you too._

That night Meredith nor Derek could sleep much. They were too busy with thinking about the next day and what it was going to bring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next chapter will be coming soon, sorry I took so long I have so much basketball going on, and with school and all my algebra homework. It's a nightmare. I promise I will try my best to get another chapter out this week maybe in the next couple days. _

_P.S. sorry this was so short._

_-Ashley_


	3. Authers Note read, IMPORTANT

Alright I have the next 3 chapters written but I am trying to figure out if people are still reading this, the next chapters are pretty good, and I think you would like them.

So write a review telling me you are still reading and want me to continue this story.

I really like this story and enjoy writing it.

Ashley


End file.
